Mentiras virtuales
by Ever- Always
Summary: Bella y Alice crean un facebook falso para ver de quien esta enamorado Edward cullen, él chico popular del que esta enamorado Alice. ¿Qué pasara cuando Bella se entere qué Edward esta enamorado de Bella? ¿Se enterara Alice por medio del facebook falso? ¿O vivirán una aventura? Au.Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

Estaba en la cama de Alice, Mi mejor amiga con los pies en su pared mientras jugaba con la peque a pelotita del perro de Alice. Ella estaba tranquilamente en el ordenador revisando su facebook

_- Alice! Puedes dejar de acosarlo-_ Dije sonriendo

_- Como sabes que estoy viendo su perfil?-_ Dice sonrojada

_- Porque lo se..._ Dije riendo

Fui hacia donde estaba ella y revisamos junto con Alice el Perfil de su amado **'' Edward Cullen''.** Ella estaba completamente enamorada de el, desde que íbamos a jardín,  
Aveces no entendía la cabezita de Alice

_- Ali ! con mirarle el facebook y no agregarlo no vas a hacer nada para que se fije en ti- _

_- Tu cree que deba agregarlo?_  
_- Por supuesto! No va a parecer su mano desde la pantalla y te va a decir **''Ya se que miras siempre mi perfil, Hermosa''**_ Dije imitando su tono de voz.  
Ella me dedico una mirada enojada mientras yo reía a carcajadas

Edward Cullen, era el típico ''chico lindo'' de la secundaria. Según todas las un autentico casanovas al igual que Jasper Hale su mejor amigo y junto a Rosalie Hale dirijan todo el colegio. La verdad que aveces eran molestos ya que hacían bromas de mal gusto sobre Jacob y yo... Pero el era solo mi amigo y eso había en nosotros amistad

_- Tu!_ Dijo señalándome con el dedo con malicia

_- Que? Que hay conmigo?** ''Hermosa''**_ Digo imitándolo de nuevo a Edward Cullen. Yo me rió y ella me mira sonrojada

_- Tu! Lo vas a agregar por mi... Y le vas a sacar información sobre mi! y si le gusto _

_- Alice... Tu piensas que me lo diría justo a mi? Soy tu mejor amiga tontita y no creo que yo sea la persona favorita para __decírmelo_

_- Pues... entonces_

Alice lo pensó un momento y luego volvió a mirarme con euforia

- Lo tengo! Hagamos un facebook de una chica bonita y nos hacemos super amigas de el y luego le pido información sobre si le gusta alguna chica

_- Hacemos? Alice yo no pienso participar de tus locuras-_  
_- Por favor!-_ Dice mirándome con los mismo ojos que el del gato con botas de Sherk

_- Vale... Lo haré, Pero primero tu tendrás que agregarlo-_ Le dije mirándola

Asintió y después me señalo de nuevo

_- Pero tu también!_  
_- Porque yo? Que tengo que ver yo con Edward Cullen y tu?_  
_- Tienes mucho que ver! Por favor Bella-_ Dice mirándome con ojitos

_- Ok!_ Dije con poco entusiasmo

_- Vale!_ Dijo con sonrisa triunfadora

Alice se decidió y le mando una solicitud de amistad, entramos a mi cuenta y le mande una solicitud al estúpido y decidimos buscar una foto de una chica linda

_- Que te parece esta?-_ dijo sonriente

_- Me parece bien!_ Digo sonriendo

Puso la foto de perfil de una chica rubia de ojos azules flaca y alta y con un hermoso vestido azul con tacones blancos

_- Ahoora! Necesitamos agregar a gente _

_- Pero a quien? Si nadie conoce a esta chica-_ digo extrañada

_- Si... pero tu amiga Alice tiene un plan B_

Alice le mando una solicitud a un par de chicos y chicas y les mando mensaje a cada uno

_- Alice Que has hecho?-_

_- Bueno... En el otro colegio tenia bastantes contactos y le pedí que cooperan con el perfil falso de '' Melisa''_  
_- Eres un genio!_ Le digo sonriendo

Ella va al perfil de Edward y le manda solicitud, el acepta al instante y nosotras nos miramos satisfactoriamente

_- Bella!_ Dice Alice entrando en euforia

_- Que? Y no grites que me duele la cabeza_

_- Que hago le hablo?_  
_- Santo cielo!-_ Dije cansada

Le saque el ratón a Alice y abrí la conversación con Edward y le puse un **'' Hola''**

_- Ves? Tan difícil no era..._  
_- Para ti-_ Dijo en shock

Edward respondió un **''Hola :)''** Y Alice abrió la boca y quedo pálida como la leche

_- BELLA! NO LO PUEDO... CREER! ME HABLO ME HABLO!_

Dijo saltando por todos lados,riendo, sonriendo,llorando y tirándose al piso ''Dios que haría con esta chica si están de novios''. Mientras Alice estaba en su euforia trate de ayudar a mi amiga y le agregue un **'' Como estas? :)'**' . Al tiempo que puse eso Alice se tranquilizo y volvió a su silla

_- Ya estoy bien!-_ dijo sonriéndome y sonriendo a la pantalla, Hasta que el contesto** ''Bien y tu Preciosa''.** Me reí a carcajadas por su manera de seducir y Alice me miro molesta

_- Bells.. estamos en algo serio copera y no te burles de el..._

_- Pero es... MUY DIVERTIDO!-_ Dije tirándome al piso riéndome

* * *

_**Holaa! :) ¿Como andan? Esta es la 2da historia de Crepusculo ya que me eliminaron la otra Y.Y. Ahhh Y Actualizo los Martes y los domingos ;) Un beso **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

Después de haber estado en la casa de Alice me dirija a mi casa donde mi Renee y Charlie mis padres me esperaban para cenar. Ya que desde el sábado hasta hoy domingo estuve en la casa de Alice y mis padres no dudaban en dejarme mensajes

_- Bella!_ Dice mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos

_- Mama! Estoy bien...-_ Digo abrazándola

Nos dimos un cordial abrazo mientras mi padre Charlie ponía la pizza en el medio de la mesa

_- Bella! Hace cuanto no te teníamos aquí-_ Sonreí por su comentario y también le di un gran abrazo.

En la mesa hablamos y hicimos chistes junto a mi padre Charlie el era el jefe de policía mientras que mi madre trabaja en una linea de ropa. Ella siempre me llenaba de ropa de hay, ya que tenia que hacer promoción. Termine de comer y me despedí de ellos con un beso

_- Bella... Acuérdate que mañana tienes escuela!_  
_- Como para no olvidarle _ Dije sonriendoles

Subí a mi habitación y prendí mi Lapto tal vez resolvía las dudas de lo que había pasado con Cullen y Alice, La prendí y tenia millones de MG de Cullen en mi foto de perfil ''Oh dios'' dije con rabia. Hasta que me salto el chat del mismo en facebook

***Hola :)***  
*** Hola...*** Dije extrañada

*** ¿Como estas?***

Esto ya me estaba cansando y decidí clavarle el visto y desconectar el chat para el. No entiendo que le picaba a este...  
La verdad que en el colegio no me era indiferente pero no quería saber nada con el ademas de lo de Alice. Puse youtube y escuche la canción de **Taylor Swift Red.** Seguí viendo el perfil de los demás hasta que me salto que_ ''Edward cullen a comentado tu foto de perfil'' - ¿Que le pica?_ Dije en voz alta, Hasta que sentí un golpe en mi habitación

_- Bells! Hola... Perdón que moleste pero... Me podrías prestar la lapto?_  
_- Toda tuya!_

_- Gracias y buenas noches-_ Le sonreí y me sonrió

Prendí la TV y mi padre vino con cara frustrada se tenso en mi cama y me dijo

_- Bells! Tenemos que hablar-_ OH DIOS! DEJE MI FACEBOOK ABIERTO... AHORA SE VENIA UNA CHARLA DE MAS DE 2 HORAS!

_- ¿Que pasa papa?_ Dije tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque a mi no se me daba bien mentir

_- Bella... Yo entiendo que estés creciendo y que los muchachos quieran algo contigo...pe.._

_- Papa! Ya se! Viste mi facebook_

_- Si... pero... Mira Bella en una etapa de la vida los chicos sienten necesidad por las chicas y por eso acuden... a estas cosas_

-_ Hay papa! Por favor! Se lo que pasa... Creo que tuvimos esa charla hace vario tiempo_

***Flashback***

**Estaba en casa de Alice hasta que recibí un llamado urgente de mi madre.. Pensé que capaz había pasado algo pero cuando los vi sentados en el gran living ''de la charla'' Supe que esto tarde o temprano vendría, Alice ya le dieron la ''charla'' pero yo pensé que capaz me salvaría de la famosa ''charla''**

**- Bells siéntate- Asentí y me ****senté**

**- Mira.. tu estas empezando a creer y hay cambios en el cuerpo y te empiezan a interesar los muchachos por la edad en la que estas y..**

**Ellos siguieron hablando y yo solamente me dedicaba asentir**

**- Por eso Bella quiero que cuando tengas relaciones siempre el pervertido use preservativo- dijo mi padre***

Mi infancia se destruyo en ese mismo minuto en que escuche a mi padre decir ''preservativo''. Desde los 13 para adelante mis padres con esa charla robaron todo lo inocente que tenia

_- Bella... yo lo conozco a este chico que te puso eso en tu foto es un bastardo-_ dijo con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños

_- Ya.. ya no_ **me**_ interesa... _

_- ¿Enserio?_

_- Si enserio _

_- Pero de igual modo siempre usen preservativo- _

Oh dios por segunda vez mi padre robaba mi inocencia

_- De tal modo creo que va a ser mejor que compre uno con gusto a chocolate-_ dije soltando una carcajada

Mi padre me miro sorprendido y se fue de mi habitación sonrojado

* * *

******_Holaaa! :) ¿Como andan? La verdad que tengo un capi y tengo un review ya se! xD Pero es que siempre cuando escribia una historia tardaba como 2 años para el primer review, we no tanto ;) Tambien gracias por verlo y por agregarlo en favoritos y en followers :)_**

**_Nos vemos el año proximo y un beso ;) Espero que no sigamos viendo _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

Mi alarma despertadora sonó sin parar, Y yo lo único que hice fue apretar el maldito botón de la alarma y saltar de la cama a darme una ducha, Me puse crema corporal, Hasta que fui hacia mi habitación y me puse mi uniforme que era una Falda por la mitad del muslo color azul con una blusa color blanca con medias azules y zapatos negros. Me mire al espejo y no me reconocí sin duda este no era mi cuerpo. Vi un par de piernas largas y unos grandes pechos que se notaban desde la blusa. Me seque mi cabello y lo planche me puse un moño color blanco y me maquille un poco, me volví a mirar al espejo y dije entre susurro _'' Por fin lista''_

_- Bells, Baja a desayunar!-_ Dijo mi madre

_- Hay voy!_ Le grite

Fui hacia abajo y los 3 compartimos un agradable desayuno, Charlie leía el periódico mi madre veía televisión sobre el ultimo grito de la moda y yo comía Sentí una bocina y era Alice desde su Fiat 500 negro, la salude con la mano y corrí hacia su auto

_- Alice! Cuéntame ya que paso con Cullen!_- Dije animadamente

_- No sabes! Bells si le gusta una chica _

_- Wooow... Quien es?_- Dije emocionada

_- No me quiso decir Bells! Que hago?_

Me quede un rato pensativo hasta que se me ocurrió una idea

-_ Alice... Mira tienes que ser su consejera, primero dale consejos por ejemplo que le mande un mensaje por facebook o que le escriba en el muro si te escribe a ti es porque le gustas _

_- Oh! Bella eres un genio!-_ Dijo emocionada

_- Lo se!_

Después de tanto entusiasmo llegamos al colegio y Edwar cullen y sus amigos estaban riendo y haciendo chistes. Nos sentamos en un espacio para _''Mirarlos''_ supuesta mente Alice y note como miraba hacia nuestro lado

_- Alice! Creo que te esta mirando_

_- No lo esta haciendo!_ Se queja

_- Si míralo!_  
_- Bells te esta mirando a ti no a mi!_

Lo mire y el me dio una gran sonrisa_ '' Que le pasaba?''_

_- Ves! Te estaba mirando a ti... _

_- Pero..._  
_- Pero es obvio! Bells contigo tiene mucha mas afinidad que conmigo _

_- Tienes razón! Debe ser eso... Capaz tiene vergüenza de mirarte a los ojos porque la intimidas_

Seguimos riéndonos y haciendo chistes mientras sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mi y en cada movimiento que hacia, Mientras reía con Alice lo miraba de reojo y veía como su amigo Jasper le codeaba y le decía algo silenciosamente para que no pueda escuchar el grupo el asintió Que? DESDE CUANDO MIRO A EDWARD CULLEN? Yo Eso no era cosa de Alice?

_- Alice Que clase tienes?_  
_- Química Tu?_  
_- __Matemática_

_- TIENES EN LA MISMA HORA QUE EDWARD! Sácale información..._  
_- Oh dios Alice! Te sabes sus horarios?_  
_- Pues..._  
_- Si se que te los sabe!_ Dije riendo

Toco la campana para que entráramos a nuestras clases y como siempre yo llegue ultima, Esto ya era normal en mi siempre me distraigo hasta llegar a mis clases

_- Señorita Swan! De nuevo tarde NO?_  
_- Si, lo siento... _

_- Pues... el lo siento guardeselo para diciembre... Vaya a sentarse con Cullen_

Mire para todos lados y el estaba en una de las ultimas mesas, me senté con el y pude ver como atentamente me observaba

_- Gracias por clavarme el visto Swan!_  
_- De nada!_ Digo sonriendole

El me sonríe y me mira de arriba abajo

_- Porque lo hiciste?_ Dice acusatorio

_- Ayer mi padre me saco mi lapto para que sabe quien-_ Dije mirándolo atentamente a esos hermosos ojos verdes

_- Oh... bueno... Al menos Viste mi comentario?-_ Dice sonrojado

Oh, esto no iba a ningún lado bien...

_- No... Tampoco pude hacerlo-_ Dije con aparente decepcionante

El me observo durante un momento y luego Saco un papel y escribió algo

_- Bella... Me gustaría que un día... Nos __encontráramos_

_- Para que?_ Dije extrañada

_- No lo se.. aquí tienes mi numero!_ Dijo sonriente

Le escribí en una pequeña hoja de papel el mio y el me sonrió satisfecho

_- Te llamare Vale?_  
_- Claro!-_ Dije sonriendole

Toco la campana del receso y yo salí con mi mochila, para ver mi siguiente clase hasta que vi que alguien me seguia

_- Bella!_ Dijo Edward

_- Edward si... Que pasa?_  
_- Me preguntaba si querías pasar el receso conmigo _

_- Claro!-_ Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol y hablamos un montón de cosas sobre mi y el, Nuestros gustos ect. Edward ademas de ser un idiota era simpático y una persona de confianza... En fin era perfecto para mi... Amiga dije agregándole lo ultimo

_- Bells! Te estaba buscando!-_ Dice Alice

Ella mira en shock a Edward y yo me rió, Ella se sentó junto a nosotros comiendo su Sanwchin Favorito

_- Hola Alice!-_ Dice sonriendole Edward

_- Hola..._ Dice ella en shock

Termine yo sola hablando con Edward porque Alice solamente lo miraba todo el tiempo. Alice me miro y dijo

_- Chicos! Ya vuelvo..._

Le sonreímos y ella se fue, Hasta que se me ocurrió ya que estábamos en confianza con Edward preguntarle sobre Alice

_- Edward!_ Dije llamándolo

_- Si-_ Dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos

_- Que piensas de Alice? Osea te parece bonita __simpática_

_- Es simpática y linda pero no es mi tipo y ya se que babea por mi-_ Dice con una sonrisa arrogante

_- Claro... Pero igual todas no están babeadas por ti-_ Dije enfadada

_- Si lo están! Casi todas _

_- Casi?-_ Dije extrañamente

_- Si... todas menos una y es de la que estoy enamorado-_ Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Esto ciertamente me estaba incomodando, aunque decidí decirle lo que pensaba

_- Porque no se lo dices? No pierdes nada con hacerlo..._  
_- Porque ella creo que le gusta otro- _

_- La conozco? tal vez te pueda ayudar-_  
_- Si que la conoces..._ dice sonriéndome

_- Vale! Es Tanya?_  
_- No.. Como crees... ella esta colada por mi __también_

_- Si.. como no... Rosalie?_  
_- Rosalie... Ella es como mi hermana _

_- Angela, Jessica?_  
_- No y no..._

Me quede pensativa y pensé que este chico era mas complicado y que capaz le gustaba uno de algún grado superior

_- Es mas grande que nosotros -_ Dije señalándonos

_- No.. No lo es _

_- Entonces dime! Quien es?_  
_- Es..._

Sono la campana y nos obligo a que entráramos

_- Nos vemos Bella _

_- Ok-_ Le dije con una sonrisa

Di un suspiro y me fui contenta a mi clase de química La verdad que no preste atención a lo que el profesor dijo... si no que pensaba en Edward y sus hermosos ojos verdes su cuerpo escultural y su hermoso cabello cobrizo ''Rayos'' Que me pasa?. Por fin tuvimos el segundo receso y Alice me miro sonriente

_- Que te dijo? Le preguntaste!_ Dijo eufórica

_- Si... Lo hice y dijo que si le gustaba una chica pero que esa chica no estaba enamorada de el _

_- Oh... Entonces... _

_- No Espera Alice! El no sabe que tu gustas de el-_ Dije mintiendo cruelmente

_- Enserio?_  
_- Si!-_ dije sonriente

Eso era una mentira pero quería ver a mi amiga bien no la quería ver mal por nada del mundo, Era mi amiga y mi deber era hacerla sentir bien, Nos sentamos en el lugar donde siempre estábamos y Sentí la mirada de Edward recorrer todo mi cuerpo me tense y seguí hablando con Alice normalmente

* * *

_** Holaaa! ¿Como andan? Feliz 2013 acá son la 1:19 de la mañana y ya es 2013 en Argentina aunque no creo que sea un buen año para mi espero que ustedes tengan el mejor año. Nos estamos leyendo y un beso nos vemos el dooomingo :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alice P.O.V.**_

Mientras esperaba a que Edward me conteste en el chat, Bella se estaba mandando Sms con una persona desconocida ¿Quien sera? ¿Tendrá novio?

_- Bells... Ya dime ¿Con quien te estas mandando Sms?_  
_- Con nadie en especial!-_ dijo sonriente

_- Bueno... yo creo que debe ser especial por la forma que en estas riendo y sonriendo debe ser una persona especial ¿No?-_ Dije sonriendole

Bella se tenso y me dedico una mirada cómplice

_- Bueno... Capaz si es especial-_ Dijo sonriente

_- mmm Lo sabia! ¿Como se llama? ¿Donde vive? ¿Donde lo conociste? ¿Lo conozco?_  
_¿Cuantos años tiene?_  
_- Woooow! Muchas preguntas, pero Alice por favor no preguntes _

_- Vale! Pero te volveré a cuestionar-_ Sonrió y de nuevo sonó el celular de Bella

Me ponía feliz ver a mi mejor amiga Bella Feliz, Ella es mi mejor amiga desde Jardín de niños hay nos conocimos y nos volvimos inseparables, después de que mis padres se separaran cuando yo tenia solamente 6 años, ella se volvió como una hermana para mi... Tenia un nuevo Mensaje de Edward en facebook

*** Bien super bien! Melisa no sabes lo contento que estoy***

*** Woow hoy todos están felices... me alegra que la gente que quiera este feliz***

*** A que se debe tanta felicidad?*** Dije dudando

*** Es que invite a la chica que me gusta a salir! :$* **

*** QUE?***

No lo podía creer... Edward invito a la chica que le gusta a salir, Esto era horrible. Agite a Bella por el brazo

_- BELLAAA! BELLA!-_ Ella seguía riendo

-_ ¿Que?-_ Dijo quitándose de mi agarre

_- Edward invito a la chica que le gusta a salir _

_- ¿QUE?-_ Dijo ella sorprendida

Leyó lo que le había puesto a Melisa y ella se tenso...

-_ Oh dios! Yo... Yo... No..._  
_- Ya lo se... tu no sabias _

_- Alice... _

_- No importa Bella, Hay... Hay... muchos..._

Sin poderme resistir me largue a llorar de la impotencia y el dolor, Porque la prefería a ella en vez que a mi ¿Que tenia ella que no tenia yo?, Bella me abrazaba y me daba palabras de consuelo_ '' hay chicos mejores''_ pero yo lo quería a el yo lo amaba a el desde que íbamos a jardín .. Volví a llorar y mis ojos parecían una canilla que sacaba agua saladas a cada rato

_- Ali! Cálmate .. Hay muchos chicos mejores en la vida y seguro que la chica que le gusta es un idiota-_ Dijo enfadada Consigo misma? ¿O con la chica?  
_- Bella... Yo lo quiero a el.. Es es... Injusto.._

Volví a llorar y Bella me consolaba dándome palabras tiernas, hasta que me levante y me seque mis lagrimas

_- Bella, Sabes que! Ya fue Edward... Nunca mas voy a derramar lagrimas por el _

_- Ves! A esa Alice quería ver!_  
_- Tienes razón.. hay chicos mejores_

Sonreí con satisfactoria mientras Bella y yo reíamos de nuestro programa de televisión favorito. Aunque trataba de sacar a Edward Cullen de mi corazón no podía yo lo quería y haría lo que fuese para que me aceptara

* * *

_**Este es un capii! Cortito.. pero bueno ;) Que va a hacer aca muestra el sufrimiento de la pobre de Alice... En el siguiente capi se va a saber con quien sale Edward.. aunque creo que ustedes ya saben ¿No? :$**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella P.O.V**

Oh dios! Hoy era mi cita con Edward... no lo puedo creer! Ni puedo creer como acepte la verdad

**Flashback**

*** Bella?- dijo la Voz de Edward por medio de la Webcam **

*** Edward! Hola ¿Que necesitas?* dije nerviosa **

*** Pues... Bella... mira, Pensaba que mañana capaz quisieras salir conmigo***

**Lo dudo un momento pero seguro era una salida ''de amigos'' nada de compromisos, así tenia tiempo también para hablarle de Alice... si... eso.. era**

*** Claro, me encantaría Edward!* dije sonriente **

*** Ok! Te paso a buscar en tu casa a las 8 ¿Si?***  
*** Vale, nos vemos Edward!* dije apagando la Webcam **

*** Nos vemos linda* dijo sonriente**

***Fin del flashback***

Después nos pasamos mandando SMS y Whatsaap todo el santo día Una sonrisa boba se me formaba cada vez que veía un mensaje de el pero trate de ignorarlo, Alice parecía darse cuenta que saldría con alguien ya que no dudo en hacérmelo saber. En fin hoy estaba en mi habitación revoleando todo mi placar buscando o algo que ponerme

_- Oh dios! Alice te necesito _ dije suplicando

Hasta que pensé en otra de mis amigas_ ''Angela''_ claro ella me ayudaría aunque íbamos en distintos colegios eramos unidas ya que nuestras familias eran amigas y siempre nos veíamos

*** Angela, necesito que vengas***  
*** Claro Bells! espera un segundo ¿Si?***

Al rato vino Angela, llena de cosméticos y con ropa, seguro presentía que era una urgencia de moda ya que no era buena para esto

_- ¿Tienes una cita? Bells-_ dijo sonriente

_- Si!-_ dije sonriendo aunque.. que decía no era una cita era una salida de amigos

_- Debes lucir perfecta!-_ dijo sonriente

_- Aunque Angela.. no es una cita en verdad-_  
_- Entonces ¿que es?-_ dijo cepillando mi cabello castaño

_- Es una salida de amigos-_ ella soltó una carcajada

_- Bells eres una pésima mentirosa-_ Dijo sonriente

Después entre chistes y chistes ya estaba lista, Angela sonrió y me miro como orgullosa

_- Mírate Bells!-_ dijo sonriente

_- Vale!_

Me mire en el espejo y no podía creer lo que veía vi a una castaña con el cabello liso y unos ojos chocolate bien delineados y con mucha mascara de pestañas el parpado iba maquillado del mismo color de mi piel y una franja negra en la altura de las pestañas los hacían ver mucho mas bellos, mis labios rosados iban con un poco de gloss y finalmente mi vestuario llevaba un jean blanco con unas botas en forma de tacón y una camiseta blanca con una campera de cuero

_- Woow!-_ dije sorprendida mientras me miraba de arriba abajo

_- Te ves preciosa Bella-_ dijo sonriendo Angela

Me fije la hora y faltaban 5 minutos para que venga Edward a casa, Antes de que Angela se despidiera me dio una gran noticia

_- Bella! Te tengo una sorpresota!_ dijo sonriente

_- ¿Que sorpresa?_  
_- Me cambio a tu escuela!_

Las dos gritamos mientras nos abrazamos... Por fin otra de mis mejores amigas iba a estar en la misma escuela que Alice y yo. Le sonreí

_- ¿Cuando empiezas?-_ dije sonriente

_- Empiezo el lunes-_

_- Woow!-_ dijo sonriendo

Después de festejar escucho una bocina era Edward, Angela me sonrió mientras las dos salíamos de la casa saludo a Edward y luego me despidió a mi sonriente. Me subí al volvo de Edward y el me miro de arriba abajo

_- Estas precios Bella!-_ dijo sonriente

_- Gracias-_

Vi que el llevaba un jean gastado con una camiseta negra y unas zapatillas ''vans'' negras.

_- Tu también te ves guapo- _dije sonriendole

_- Siempre lo fui-_  
_- Deja de presumir-_ dije dando una carcajada

-_ Tu deja de negarlo _ dijo sonriendo

Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo y el sonrió. Me sorprendía la manera en que manejaba Edward manejaba como alma que lleva al diablo, Paramos en un restaurante y yo me tranquilice hay

_- Edward eres un loco conduciendo-_ dije divertida

_- Pero llegamos a tiempo por mi locura-_

_- Tu y tus locuras-_ dijo sonriente el sonrió y susurro algo por lo bajo que no supe descifrar que era

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del restaurante que estaba iluminado por varios faros y la ciudad daba a nosotros. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera donde habían cientos de personas, ya que el lugar era grande y la camarera vino a decir nuestro pedido

_- Quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas-_ dije sonriente, Edward me miro sorprendió

_- Yo lo mismo!-_ dijo sonriente, Luego vi como la camarera le entregaba un papel a Edward y el primero lo acepto gentilmente y luego lo tiro

- Veo! como hasta la camarera muere por estar contigo-  
- Igual.. no me interesa ella- dijo sonriente mirándome a mi a los ojos

_- Ok! Edward Cullen.. eres dificilisimo... estuviste con todas las chicas del colegio ¿Porque no podrías estar con aquella chica?_  
_- Bella... es complicado, creo que ella no me va a corresponder _

_- Porque no lo intentas- _dije sonriente

_- Lo estoy intentado-_ dijo mirándome fijamente

Yo iba a hablar otra palabra pero mi Whatsaap sonó

*** Bellita! Te necesito aquí mismo..*** era Alice Oh dios...  
*** Que pasa Alice?***

*** Edward me dijo donde estaría con la perra esa y te necesito para que me acompañes***

¿ Había leído bien? Alice iba a espiarnos... Oh dios... Esto iba a ser lamentable, decidí no contestarle Alice ya que vino la camarera con las hamburguesas

_- ¿Rico no?-_

- Demasiado- comí la hamburguesa con rapidez por miedo a que Alice venga y nos vea y me odie para siempre

_- Woow! Bella comes muy rápido-_  
_- Así! soy yo... como rápido rápido y rápido _ dije tratando ocultar lo que sabia, vi como Edward no terminaba nunca de comer y recibí un Whatsaap de Alice

*** Bells... si no me contestas... voy yo igual estoy a dos cuadras del lugar***

Agarre A Edward del brazo y el me miro extrañado

_- ¿Que haces?-_ dijo extrañado

_- Vayámonos odio estar aquí hay muchos pervertidos-_ dije como excusa

_- Ok!-_ dijo extrañado

El llevo su hamburguesa y nos fuimos hacia la plaza que quedaba como a 10 cuadras de Allí no creo que Alice nos encuentre ella no conocía este lugar y menos esta calle. Vi como Edward comía su hamburguesa en el parque y yo solté una risita

_- ¿Que?-_ dijo divertido

_- Es que me da risa como comes-_ dije sonriente

El termino de comer su hamburguesa y luego fuimos como niños pequeños a los columpios..

-_ De niña amaba los columpios-_ dije sonriente

_- Yo amaba mas los toboganes-_ dijo Edward mientras me agarraba de la mano yo no le puse presión solo le sonreí

El me miro sonriente y con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos

_- ¿Quieres que te hamaque?-_ dije sonriente

_- Claro!_

El me hamaco fuertemente mientras yo reía... amaba que me hamaquen... es mas con Alice siempre nos hamacábamos _''oh Alice''_ siento que la estoy decepcionando las risas cambiaron y Edward me noto triste

_- ¿Que pasa Bella?-_ dijo sonriéndome

_- Nada.. es que me acorde de algo-_

_- ¿Que cosa?-_ dijo sonriente

_- Nada... es que..nada.._

Luego de eso nos fuimos a sentar en las bancas mientras el tomaba mi mano

_- Bella!_

_- ¿Si?_  
_- Debo decirte algo _

_- ¿Que cosa?- _dije sonriente

El abrió su boca para hablar pero escuche la voz de Alice que venia tras nosotros

_- Bells! Gracias te debo una-_ dijo abrazándome

Edward miro confundido la escena igual que yo... que mirábamos atónitos como Alice se sentaba al lado mio

_- ¿Que?_ Dije confundida y riendo

_- Hablaremos esto después _ dijo sonriéndome amablemente y como si le hubiese echo un favor

* * *

**Holaa! ¿Como andan? En fin acá . esta el nuevo capitulo de la desastrosa cita de Edward y Bella.. Pobres :/ Pero bueno... Nos vemos en el capi siguiente y un beso ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella P.O.V**

Después de esa confusión en el parque termine con Alice en mi casa y en mi habitación.  
Hablando de como había llegado allí y porque me dijo eso

_- Amiga... eres la mejor, ahora veo porque no me contestabas-_

_- ¿De que hablas Alice?_  
_- Pues.. claro que tu entretuviste a Edward... porque sabias que yo te había mandado ese Whatsaap-_  
_- Claro! que fue así... Alice yo no te quería ver sufrir mientras mirabas la cita con Edward y la perra entonces interferí y eso fue lo que paso_

Le conté mi historia inventada Alice de lo que paso y ella parecía creérselo, creo que ya estaba manejando mi capacidad para las mentiras porque creo que en este caso ya estaba mintiendo bastante bien

_- Bueno Bells! Nos vemos mañana, eres una buena amiga-_ Dijo mientras me sonreía y me daba un cálido abrazo

_- Claro-_ dije mientras sentía una punzada en mi corazón

Ella se fue sonriendo, con su fiat, mientras yo la despedí desde la puerta.  
Me di una ducha después de esa _''cita''_ y me acosté relajadamente en mi cama, ya que mañana sera un día duro.

Mi despertador sonó y apreté el maldito botón antes de romper ese despertador, quería quedarme en mi cama y dormir para siempre pero no se podía Me duche, me vestí, me maquille y baje a desayunar

_- ¿Que son esas ojeras?-_ dijo mi madre angustiada

_- Ayer... fue un día bastante largo-_ digo cansada mientras mordía una tostada

_- ¿Problemas de chicos?-_ dijo picara mi madre

_- Claro! que no-_ Sono la bocina del fiat de Alice y yo salí corriendo con mi mochila

Abrí la puerta de su auto y ella me recibió con un cálido abrazo

_- Bells! ¿Que te paso en los ojos?-_ dice mirándome sorprendida

_- No dormí bien anoche- _

_- Seguro por lo que hiciste para ayudarme es mas te tengo un regalo-_  
_- Alice.. por favor sabes que no me gustan los regalos-_  
_- Bueno el mio si!-_ dijo sonriente

Ella me entrego una pulsera con un dije que tenia una A y una B

_- Mira! esta es una pulsera de la amistad que te compre, espero que te guste!-_ dijo Alice sonriéndome

Una punzada de dolor volvió a recibir mi corazón me sentía una basura Alice era la victima y yo era la bruja del cuento. Primero en principal nunca tendría que haber aceptado a Edward,  
Aparte si ¿Alice pensaba otra cosa? Me odiaría para siempre

- Gracias Aly- digo abrazándola

Ella me suelta y me da una sonrisa

_- Bueno! Es hora de ir al colegio, veré a mi Edward-_ dijo una sonriente Alice

Llegamos al colegio y como siempre Edward estaba con su banda, Rosalie la chica rubia popular que siempre esta con ellos viene y se me acerca y me da un papel, ella se va mientras veo a un Edward con una sonrisa de lado y a sus amigos sonriendo

_- Que es eso? Bells- _

_- Creo que es para ti-_ dije no queriendo lastimar mas a mi amiga

Tenia que admitirlo... en este ultimo tiempo Edward me gustaba o capaz siempre fue así, pero no lo quería admitir por mi amiga. Decidí de una vez hacer las cosas bien, cuando ella leyó el papel grito de la alegría

_- AAAAH! Bells! Edward me pidió que nos veamos en el árbol en el primer receso-_  
_- Me alegro por ti-_ dije con una sonrisa falsa

Ella me abrazo y luego me susurro un _''gracias''_, Las clases empezaron y este día Alice tenia la primera hora con Edward Porque? No es que me diera celos pero... pero... bueno ¿a quien engaño? si me dan un poco de celos. Por suerte la clase de historia termino rápido, Encontré a una feliz Alice en el pasillo

_- Bells! ¿Estoy bien?_ dijo sonriente

_- Claro... Alice luces perfecta-_ dijo sonriente

Ella me sonrió y me dijo un_ ''deséame suerte''_, Se la deseaba con toda la suerte del mundo, ojala que le vaya bien aunque la invitación no era para ella. _''oh dios en que líos me he metido''_. Ella se va y yo me quedo comiendo mi almuerzo los amigos de Edward lo notan y miran extrañado la escena, pero yo decido ignorarlos.  
Habían tocado el timbre que avisaba que teníamos una clase nueva, yo como siempre me demore y mientras entraba sentí como alguien me aprisionaba sobre la pared y su cuerpo

_- ¿Edward?-_ dije sorprendida

- _¿Que no entiendes? Dijo sonriendo divertido _

_- ¿Entender que? -_ me hice la desentendida

_- Que eres tu la que me gusta-_

El me aprisiono mas sobre la pared y me dio un tierno beso en los labios que yo obviamente correspondí, Sus labios eran tan cálidos nunca me cansaría de besarlos

* * *

**Un Aplauso para Edward :) Que fue de frente y le dijo ''me gustas'' Bella en fin es una tonta.. quiere ayudar a su amiga pero no puede porque Edward no siente nada, por un lado Alice pobre... me da lastima a mi.. pero las cosas van a mejorar para Alice en otro tiempo ;) **

**Aviso: Este capitulo.. lo tendria que haber subido el domingo, pero no puedo porque me voy :/ y el sabado (Osea mañana) Me van a molestar todo el dia con la ropa y las valijas... asi que tampoco voy a poder...**

**Saludos... nos leemos hasta pronto :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen si no que le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, Yo solo uso los personajes sin fines de lucros para mis locas historias, experiencias... en fin disfruten el capi**

* * *

Después de despedir a mi amiga Bella, me fui hacia donde me esperaba Edward.  
Ya se que prometí fijarme en otros chicos pero simplemente no puedo, Amo a Edward y nunca voy a dejar de amarlo. Creo que el me va a corresponder ya que me mira o eso creo. Lo peor que pude saber fue como Edward iba a salir con la Perra esa pero por suerte mi amiga Bella, lo entretuvo y no salio con la perra.  
Que bronca que le tengo pero es obvio que Edward me quiere a mi... Si no hubiese invitado a la perra y no a mi. Caminaba nerviosa y vi a Edward con la cabeza agachada

_— ¿Edward?—_ El sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa torcida y luego me miro con sorpresa

_—¿Que haces tu aquí?__—_ dijo sorprendido

_—Pues.. lo que tu me pediste que venga al árbol que me querías decir algo—_

_—Alice, yo a ti no te cite...—_  
_— Como... ¿que no me citaste?—_  
_—Lo lamento...Pero Alice tu no me interesas—_ dijo el con angustia y despeinando su hermoso cabello cobrizo

Mi corazón se rompía en mil pesados Entonces ¿a quien cito? Todas mis ilusiones y esperanzas se rompían .. ¿Porque? Me encantaría fijarme en otra persona pero no puedo

_— Pero... pero... Edward.. tu._.Mis ojos amenazaban con salir lagrimas

_—Por favor! Alice...tu eres una chica muy bonita pero no me interesas—_  
_—¿No te gusto?- _dije con una lagrima cayendo de mi mejilla—

_—Si... pero no de esa forma de la que tu me ves-_ dijo defensivo

Entonces si a mi no me había citado ¿A quien?. Sentí que era mejor no preguntar mi instinto me lo decía

_—Igual...Edward.. quiero que sepas que peleare por ti, cueste lo que cueste—_  
_— Alice... por favor—_  
_—Peleare por ti, Edward.. cueste lo que cueste—_

Me fui al baño dispuesta a llorar todo lo que había aguantado estando con Edward y escucho unas voces

— _Edward , no podemos_— dijo mi mejor amiga Bella

—¿Porque?—

Me dispuse a salir de baño y que Edward vea lo mal que estaba y Hay estaba mi amiga y Edward discutiendo

_—Aly ¿Que te paso?—_  
_— El me paso—_ dije sollozando

Bella me dio un abrazo fuerte mientras Edward y Bella se daban miradas cómplices de angustia.  
Estos dos tramaban algo.. ¿Pero que?

* * *

_**hOLAA! ¿Como andan? Volvi de mis vacaciones Y.Y La verdad que ya extraño el mar xD Recien volvi pero lo extraño. En fin aca tengo el capi nuevo que es corto... pero igual lo subo! es compromiso el proximo va a ser mas largo e.e **_

_**En fin un beso Y saludos**_


	8. Chapter 8

Seguimos besándonos, hasta que los dos nos quedamos sin aire, nos separamos bruscamente pero los dos nos observábamos directamente a los ojos

_—¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ dijo el sonriéndome con una sonrisa que derretía a medio colegio

_—Edward,no podemos_

_—_¿Porque?

Justo en ese momento Alice salio del baño con lagrimas en los ojos! Oh dios! ¿Que había pasado?  
¿Había escuchado? Estaba realmente preocupada, pero al parecer no era eso.. si no me estaría gritando en este mismo instante

_—Aly ¿Que te paso?_ dije angustiada, mientras abrazaba a mi amiga

_—el me paso. _dijo sollozando

Abrace Alice mientras miraba complicemente a Edward y mis labios indicaron un _''después hablamos''_. El se retiro de la escena y yo lleve Alice al patio

_—¿que paso alice?_ dije abrazándola y consolandoa

_—Bella... el... el... no me _quiere. dijo sollozando

me rompía el alma ver a mi amiga mal... pero.. yo quería a Edward, capaz si quería ser su novia..  
capaz... que estoy pensando? Alice es mi amiga y nunca arruinaría nuestra amistad... pero... Edward

_—Alice... ¿Como lo sabes?_  
_—No vale la pena negarlo, el me lo digo todo, me lo confeso en el árbol._dijo sollozando todavía mas fuerte

_—como que.._  
_—el no me había citado a mi... capaz Rosalie se equivoco y no era para mi, capaz era para la perra esa... quizás esta en el colegio._

_—PERO ALICE QUE DEMONIOS DICES! _digo a la defensiva

_—¿sabes quien es?_ dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas con sus peque os dedos

_—no...no... ¿como voy a saber?_  
_—Bella..._  
_—no se nada, Alice.. si supiera te lo __diría._

_—Como digas... pero de todos modos lo __descubriré._

Ella saco su móvil y entro a la cuenta de Melisa

—Ella me ayudara dijo Alice sonriente

_—¿Que ganas con saberlo?_  
_—nada.. pero por lo menos quiero arruinarle la vida a esa perra que me saco a mi novio._

_ —el no es tu novio._

_—Ok, no lo es.. pero capaz lo iba hacer._

Me aleje de ella.. y Upps! perdí una clase, bueno no importa, me gane un beso de Edward por lo menos... me senté en el árbol donde había estado sentado Edward esperándome y el se sentó al lado mio

_—¿cuando vas a entender?_  
_—¿que cosa? dije haciéndome la desentendida yo te quiero a ti... Bella._

_—Edward! Alice esta profundamente enamorada de ti, ella es mi mejor amiga... no puedo hacerle eso._

_—Bella ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_ dijo el mirándome fijamente mientras se revoleaba su cabello

_—claro, lo que sea._

_—si Alice no fuera tu amiga ¿estarías conmigo?_

Es obvio que si! estaría con el... todo el día de mi existencia si fuera posible, pero el no tiene porque saber tanto

_—Pues... no, lo se.. aunque capaz solo quistas si.. _dije sonriendo mientras me sonrojaba, una sonrisa apareció en el

_—¿si lo intentamos? __por favor._ dijo el dándome una sonrisa torcida triste

_—mmmm... pero... que nadie se entere por favor. _un brillo en sus ojos apareció en ese instante, quiso besarme pero se dio cuenta que estábamos en el colegio con todo el mundo viendo lo que pasa

_—Nos vemos.. hoy a la tarde, te paso a buscar en tu casa._

_—me parece bien. _dije guiñándole un ojo, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida que tanto me fascina

¿que me paso? ¿que dije? no tendría que haber abierto mi bocota.. oh dios! que torpe.. soy, la verdad que lo quiero a Edward y quiero que estemos juntos.. pero Tan así lo solté, me metería en un lió grande en verdad

* * *

Estaba en la habitación de Alice, mientras ella husmeada el facebook como siempre desde que lo tiene a mi... digo a Edward! suspire de pensar en el y Alice me miro con una sonrisa

_—¿quien es el dueño de tus suspiros?_ dijo ella riendo

_—mmmmm.. ¿Que dices? _Obvio que nadie. dije mintiendo cruelmente

_—no, lo se... _dijo sospechando

Pensé en Edward, desde que había entrado en mi vida siempre me gusto, pero trataba de no meterme con el por Alice... pero luego de que el me confeso que yo le gustara.. fue mágico, nunca pensé que un chico como Edward se me declararía a mi Isabella Swan, una torpe chica

_—Bells! no lo puedo.. creer. Edward se puso de novio._

_—¿que?_ dije tratando de simular sorpresa

_—si! con esa perra, me las pagara,todas esa bitch... como que me llamo Alice Brandon._ dijo seriamente

_—¿no le preguntaste,quien es?_  
_—Si! dijo que era una chica de su escuela, que era hermosa y blah blah blah._ suspire, al escuchar lo que Edward pensaba de mi.

Me quede tildada un momento hasta que Alice sacudía sus manos

_—Tierra llamando a Bella! _dijo Alice sonriendo

_—Upps! __perdón._

_—Ya hablaremos las dos, sobre porque estas tan __distraída Todos están felices,tu, Edward ¿y yo? ¿nadie piensa en mi?_ dijo tristemente

_—Ali... todos pensamos en ti, pero capaz no es momento para que te llegue el amor. _dije sonriendo

_—pero.. a mi me llego el amor, salvo que no soy correspondida._

Abrace a mi mejor amiga, mientras ella se le caían un par de lagrimas. Ali estaba sufriendo y mucho, todo era mi culpa, pero ya no había vuelta atrás yo lo quería a Edward... pero Alice, siempre estuvo conmigo. En fin no es momento de pensar en eso, ya veré que hago dije para mis adentros

* * *

**Holaa! ¿como andan? yo la verdad que muy bien.. tengo 40 comentarios :O nunca tuve tantos en tan pocos capis :D enserio gracias por agregar en favoritos y en followers y todo eso xD **

**En fin... Bella le dio el si! pero por un lado esta deprimida por Alice igual Alice no se va a quedar sola en esta historia :D **

**Besos y nos leemos pronto :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a la estupenda Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo sin ningun fin de lucros para hacer historias con mi desorientada mente. Beso y nos leemos**

* * *

Me mire al espejo mas de mil veces, era raro por que yo casi nunca hacia esto. Pero hoy me pasaría a buscar Edward y tenia que estar simplemente bella. En el reflejo vi a una chica con un hermoso jean blanco, borcegos negros con tachas y una hermosa campera de cuerpo, mi rostro iba suavemente maquillado y mi cabello suelto. Raramente me sentía linda, aunque yo sabia que no era linda, linda era Alice con sus preciosos ojos azules y su cabello corto puntiagudo. Baje escaleras bajo y me senté en el sofá, mientras mi padre tomaba una coca cola enlatada

_—¿vas a salir con un muchacho?_ dijo frunciendo el ceño

_—algo así. _ dije sonrojada

_—no me digas que es el idiota que te comento tu foto de perfil._ dijo tomando un sorbo de su coca

_—si.. es el._ digo seriamente mientras mi padre escupe su gaseosa

_—creo que tuvimos una charla seriamente sobre como protegerte y.._  
_—¡Papa! ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir?_ digo divertida

_—¿decir qué?_ dijo extrañado

_—que le digas a mama que ¡compre preservativos de chocolate! Porque si tu supieras el olor que.._  
_—¡Ya ya!_ dijo mi padre asustado y no queriendo escuchar mas

Siento la bocina de Edward y me despido de mi padre divertida. Salgo de la casa a carcajadas y Edward lo nota

_—¿qué paso?_ dijo divertido, dan dome un beso en los labios a lo que yo sonrió y me sonrojo

_—solo estaba molestando a mi padre._ dije sonriendo, mientras lo agarraba por el cuello y le daba un suave beso en los labios _¿donde me llevaras? _

_—mmm.. estuve pensando llevarte a un lugar especial... y creo que Alice no nos va a interrumpir jamas allí._

_—¿donde es?_ dije curiosa

_—Bella, no te puedo decir._ dice divertido, mientras deja un beso en mis labios

_— Ok._ dije haciéndome la ofendida y dando un puchero, el me da un beso en los labios y yo sonrió El tenia ese poder en mi, pero no tiene porque saberlo

Edward arranco y manejo todo el camino como alma que lleva al diablo, este chico en verdad le tendría que estar quitando su permiso de conducir

_—Edward... ¿no puedes ir mas despacio?_ dije mientras todo mi cabello se despeinaba por la velocidad

_—No, asi llegamos a tiempo allí._ dijo el mirando fijamente a la carretera. Yo solo asentí y rece con llegar con vida aquel lugar

Gracias a la loca forma de conducir que tiene Edward, toco tierra firme, le digo gracias a dios por haber llegado viva aquí y Edward me cubre los ojos

_—Tranquila, Bells... solo quiero hacerte una sorpresa._

_—odio la sorpresas._ digo sonriendo

_—lo, se... pero esta sorpresa te encantara._

ato un pañuelo a mis ojos, agarro mi mano y me condujo hacia la sorpresa. Con Edward de la mano podría ir a cualquier lado al que me llevase.. siempre y cuando este con el. Paramos y Edward me dio un tierno beso en el cuello que me hizo estremecer, me saco el pañuelo y visualice un hermoso prado lleno de flores y arboles.. era precioso en verdad, estaba tan encantado que no note la sonrisa que se había formado en Edward

_—Es precioso._ digo Hipnotizada por el paisaje

_—tanto como tu._ dijo tomándome de la cintura y dándome un beso tierno en los labios, se lo devuelvo y nos sentamos en el césped repleto de flores. El se va un momento y al rato llega con una manta y un pequeño cesto que supuesta mente lleva comida

_—Bella, quiero compartir este lugar contigo, es un lugar especial junto con una persona especial, así que no dude en compartirlo contigo._ Salte a sus brazos y el solo me lleno de besos cosa que yo sonreí i, era tan perfecto todo esto solo Edward y yo.. sin Alice sin nadie que se interponga entre nosotros dos

_—¡Es perfecto!_ dije mirando a esos preciosos ojos verdes que tenían un brillo especial hoy

Comimos mientras nos divertiamos haciendo bromas, el día fue calido y lindo mas en el prado que hacia el momento mas especial. Edward también n lo hizo especial con su sola presencia

_—te dije que no era bueno haciendo galletas._ dijo mientras mordisqueo una galleta que supuesta mente hizo Edward

_—mmm.. no están feas._ digo sonriendo

_—pero tampoco están ricas._ dice encogiéndose de hombros

_—si que lo están. _digo sonriente, el me sonríe y deja un casto beso en los labios

_—agradezco tu piedad por mi._ dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía.

Después s de una agradable tarde con Edward, era momento de volver a la cruel realidad que teniamos de vida, Edward me llevo al auto cargada en sus brazos, yo vi ese gesto gracioso a las mujeres las cargaban cuando la llevaban de luna de miel y esto no era nada parecido a eso. Le sonrio y vuelvo a rezar para llegar viva a mi casa y que Edward se controle en su mania con la velocidad. Por suerte todo sale bien, me despido de Edward con un beso en los labios apasionado, deseoso de los dos, nos separamos por falta de aire y el me susurra un _''te quiero''_ miles de mariposas revolotean por mi estomago y yo contesto mirando fijamente a esos ojos verdes _''yo a ti'_'. Como la vida es injusta conmigo la felicidad no dura mucho al encontrar a Alice cruzada de brazos en la puerta de mi casa

_—Isabella Swan ¿qué hacías con mi novio? digo con Edward.._ dice firmemente

* * *

**Hola ¿como andan? espero que mejor que yo.. yo estoy muerta de sueño.. pero quería subir el capitulo ya y no dar mas rodeos. Si no puse.. todos los acentos y puntos correspondientes es porque se me cierran mis hermosos ojitos negros (? xD :B En fin un beso y saludos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo tomo los personajes sin ningún fin de lucro para mis alocadas historias. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Me tense al notar la intensidad en la manera en la que me hablaba Alice. ¿Abra visto algo?  
¿nos siguió? Alice era capaz de hacerlo y no dudaría ni un segundo en seguirnos, aunque yo sea _''su mejor amiga''_  
había cosas que Alice no perdonaba y esta era una de las tantas.. seguro, aunque queda una esperanza de que no haya visto nada y que solo había llegado cuando me baje del auto de Edward, pero como la suerte nunca esta de mi lado no creo que sea eso posible.

_—Yo-yo...—_ dije nerviosa, mientras que Alice me miraba con expresivo seria y los brazos cruzados —_yo fui a hacer un trabajo que el profesor me encargo para hacerlo con Edward._ dije fingiendo una sonrisa

_—¿solo eso?_ dijo Alice sonriendo

_—Si_. dije asintiendo

Era raro que me creyera y mas Alice, era una pésima mentirosa y todo el mundo lo sabia hasta yo, pero creo que mis mentiras por fin están dando frutos. Sonreí al pensar eso y me gire para verla a Alice con una sonrisa de lado a lado

_—¡Bells! mira... te quiero invitar a mi fiesta_

—¿fiesta? dije asustada

_—¡Si! fiesta_

Sabia lo que significaba la palabra ''fiesta''. Alice me arrastraría por todo el centro comercial para comprar, ropa, zapatos, vestidos, decoración para la casa. Por eso odiaba la palabra ''fiesta'' y mas si salia de su boca, aunque tenia cierta esperanza de que esa tal fiesta.. se haga en unos quince días y Alice no se emocione tanto. Aunque eso era imposible, porque ella si me decía que había fiesta era porque en menos de diez horas pasaba aquel acontecimiento

_—¿cuando es?_ pregunte tratando de sonar feliz

_—Es hoy a la una de la madrugada hasta las diez de la mañana_

_—¿tus padres no están?_ dije sonriendo

_—¡No, no lo están! se fueron de viaje y tendré la casa para mi sola por dos días._ Dijo chillando

Alice siempre hacia lo mismo, cuando sus padres se iban de viaje ella armaba un coas total, sus padres sin embargo nunca la descubrieron... porque la veían tan adorable y tan inocente que ninguno pensaba que la tierna princesa Alice haría algo así por eso confiaban tanto en ella. Aunque yo sabia que Alice cuando se lo proponía era un peligro

_¿cuál es el tema de la fiesta?_ dije curiosa

_—el tema son las mascaras, vestidos, trajes , por eso ahora tenemos que comprar los vestidos, zapatos, mascaras, accesorios, todo para la fiesta. En siete horas se hace, hay que estar bien preparada, por eso ahora vamos al centro comercial._ dijo con los ojos iluminados

_—Pero... _

_—Pero nada, ya tengo mi auto, así que sube sin protestar._

No proteste porque sabia que me iba a ir mal, así que asentí y me senté en le asiento del copiloto mientras Alice manejaba yo me dedicaba a mirar a la ventanilla y a ubicar mis pensamientos. Pensaba en Edward, la fiesta y si el va a estar invitado, aunque es obvio que si... cuanta gente estará sera mucho. Lo ubico que agradezco Alice es que no creo llamar mucho la atención por las mascaras, así que le sonrió atentamente

_¿cuantas personas habrán? _ digo encogiéndome de hombros

_—¡Va a estar todo el mundo! toda la escuela va a ir, me encargue de que todos estén en la fiesta y del tema de la fiesta._  
_—Oh..._ dije sin pode decir otra palabra

El camino transcurrió con un cómodo silencio. Alice estaba demasiado concentrada en la carretera y yo solo estaba pensando mientras veía a la ventanilla. Me quede tan entretenida que ni me di cuenta que llegamos al centro comercial. Alice tironeo de mi brazo

_—Llegamos, apúrate..._ dijo mientras me arrastraba

Entramos al centro comercial y vi como Alice se le iluminaba los ojos. Entramos a la tienda de vestidos y Alice estaba revisando toda la ropa mientras yo estaba sentada haciendo nada. Me aburría ir de compras y mas con Alice que tenia una energía impresionante

_—¡Bella! encontré uno perfecto para ti, ¡ven! _dijo dando saltitos y arrastrándome hacia donde había visto el vestido. Me lo señalo y yo solo quede impresionada

_—¡Es bellisimo!_ dije mirando al vestido

Nunca me habían gustado comprar ropa, vestidos y todas esas cosa de chicas, pero el vestido era totalmente precioso. Era un vestido Strapless blanco que caía en un hermoso tul de puntilla negra, era precioso en la parte de arriba estaba decorado con unas piedritas negras y yo solo quede absorta

_—¿te gusta?_ dijo Alice sonriéndome

_—Si... _

_—Entonces lo llevamos, pero antes pruébate ¿si?— _asentí y fui al probador donde me indico que me probara el vestido

Esta era la peor parte de todo el probador, era como un castigo el probador pero no me queje por el hermoso vestido. Por suerte el talle era perfecto para mi y sonreí al vérmelo puesto

_—¡Belly Bells! sal que te quiero ver_ chillo Alice salí y ella ahogo un gritito de emoción

_—¡estas preciosa! Bella.._

_—Gracias, creo que es la única vez que parezco una mujer_ dije sonriendo. Alice solo movió los ojos

Volví al probador y con mucho esfuerzo me saque el vestido. Lo pagamos y salimos de la tienda, mientras Alice me arrastraba anda a saber donde.  
Llegamos a una tienda de zapatos y ella miro todos los modelos críticamente, a mi todos me parecían igual así que me ahorre la opinión

_—Mmm.. estos tacones van perfectos con el vestido._ Señalo unos tacones negros con un moño blanco, era también precioso ¿que me pasaba? yo no era así, capaz era la emoción de que Edward me vea como una mujer

Me los probé y me quedaron perfectamente. Para mi suerte Alice decidió ir a comprar su vestuario y luego entre las dos elegir que mascaras. Alice se compro un vestido corto hasta las rodillas color rojo con unos tacones blancos que tenían una puntilla roja, era precioso todo. Después de que Alice me arrastrara por todo el lugar decidimos comprar las mascaras. Ella eligió una mascara blanca y una peluca rubia tirando a blanco, yo elegí una mascara que tapaba gran parte de mi cara menos mi boca, era blanca con una puntilla negra. Luego de comprar todo eso, llego la peor tortura. Alice me sometió a ir a la peluquería, arreglarnos el cabello, las uñas y todas esas cosas raras, me ponían productos en todos lados y yo me sentía incomoda.  
Luego de salir de esa peluquería fuimos a comprar todo tipo de adornos para adornar la casa, bebidas y todo lo necesario para una fiesta. Salimos con mil bolsa en las manos y yo solo estaba exhausta Alice corrió a su auto mientras dejaba las bolsas en el asiento de atrás

_—¡Ah! estoy tan emocionada.. de la fiesta Bells ¿te digo porque elegí lo de las mascaras?_  
_—¿por qué?_ dije fatigada acostando mi cabeza en el vidrio del coche de Alice

_—para así poder besar a Edward_

_—¿QUÉ?_ Dije abriendo mi boca

_—Lo que escuchaste y no me importa si esta de novio con esa zorra_

_—Alice.. l_e digo pacientemente

_—¡Basta Bella! lo voy a hacer y punto final._

Asentí sabiendo que con Alice no tenia opción hacerla entrar en razón y mas con lo que tenga que ver con Edward igual sabia que el no le iba a prestar atención O eso pensaba. Llegamos a la casa de Alice y ella se puso adornar toda la casa junto conmigo que estaba todavía cansada y lo peor era que todavía quedaba ''prepararnos'' Nos quedaban cinco horas para prepararnos ya que la energía de Alice es insaciable. Llegamos a su recamara y ella me miro fijamente

_—Ve a bañarte, luego te peino, te maquillo y por ultimo te pones la ropa_ dijo sonriendo

_—Pero.. Alice._ Ella me dio una mirada de miedo que decía _''hazlo o te las veras conmigo''_ lo hice sabiendo que Alice era perversa cuando se lo proponía Así que fui a la ducha y me di un rápido baño, me puse mi ropa interior y mi bata. Alice asintió al verme Me sentó en el tocador y comenzó a secar mi cabello y hacer todo tipo de cosas con el, trate de no pensar en lo que hacia pero como siempre a Alice le gustaba jugar al a barbie Bella y ya era normal de ella. Luego me dijo que cerrara mis ojos, me maquillo a su manera y puso todo tipos de productos en mi cara, por ultimo me ordeno que valla a vestirme. Obedecí y me puse el precioso vestido junto con los tacones. Alice sonrió mientras le brillaban sus ojos azules

_—¡Estas preciosa Bella! pero no te mires al espejo hasta que yo termine de arreglarme._

—Ok dije sonriente

_—Pero.. te queda poco tiempo para arreglarte._ ella sonrió

_—Bella, yo me arreglo en un toque_

Así lo hizo, se puso su peluca rubia, maquillo sus labios de color rojo infartante, sus ojos iban maquillados en un suave blanco con mucha mascara de pestañas. Cualquiera que viera Alice, pensaría que no era ella. Su vestido se apretaba a su cuerpo y los tacones junto con las medias color piel le iban justo a su medida. Ambas nos miramos en el espejo grande de Alice y yo quede impresionada al verme. Mis ojos llevaban una sombra negra con delineador negro y pestañas postizas que hacían mi mirada mucho mas penetrante, sonreí al verme, mis labios estaban pintados con un peque o brillo y había un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, el vestido era perfecto para mi cuerpo y junto con los tacones me hacia ver mucho mas altas.

_—¿que haremos ahora?_ dije mirándome al espejo

_—bajar a recibir a los invitados._ dijo Alice como si fuera obvio

_—Alice, falta un montón para que empiece la fiesta._ Alice sonrió

_—Bella, falta tan solo treinta minutos_

¿tanto tardamos en arreglarnos? ¡Oh dios! el tiempo pasaba volando y yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta. Alice me arrastro hacia abajo y prendió la música Todo retumbaba en la casa y nosotras dos nos pusimos las mascaras. Sonó el timbre y una multitud de gente entro a la casa, nos saludaron y sonreímos al no reconocernos. Alice me arrastro a la pista de baile y bailamos juntas por unos tres minutos hasta que sonó el timbre. Alice se dispuso abrir y otra multitud del doble de la que había entrado llego. El lugar se fue llenando y todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta de Alice, algunos nos saludaban y nos decían de lo buena que estaba la fiesta. Entre la multitud divise unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que me miraba tiernamente y allí estaba una chica de cabello rubio era obvio que era Alice estaba con Edward ¿que hacia? dije frunciendo el ceño al verlos juntos mientras Alice lo abrazaba. Le di una señal a Edward para que venga conmigo a la parte trasera de la casa y el asintió dejando a una desconcertada Alice

_—¿Bella?_ dijo extrañado

_—Edward.. Ven._ Lo agarre de la mano y lo lleve lejos de la fiesta y de Alice

_—¿Estabas con Alice?_ dije extrañada

_—No, estaba con Melisa_

_—¿Melisa?_

Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso Alice eligió una peluca rubia y las mascaras. Ella se quería hacer pasar por Melisa en la fiesta para sacarle información a Edward. Nunca pensé que Alice seria tan enferma para hacer todo eso y todo por un chico. Pensé que era hora de decirle todo a Edward, aunque el se enojada

_—¿estas celosa_? dijo divertido, le sonreí y el me sonrió

_—Un poco.. aunque eso no es lo que me preocupa exactamente_

_¿qué es entonces?_ dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

_—¡Edward! despierta.. Melisa no es otra que Alice, ella creo un facebook falso para sacarte información sobre quien estabas enamorado y así poder manipularte. Melisa no existe es un invento de Alice_

_—¿como sabes eso?_ dijo Edward Sorprendido por la noticia

_—Lo se.. porque yo estaba cuando Alice lo hizo, no quise decir nada para no fallar en nuestra amistad pero lo que hizo ya paso todos los limites. _

Eso era cierto, disfrazarse y fingir ser otra persona era ya una locura bastante grande hasta para Alice. Era mi mejor amiga pero lo que hacia no estaba nada bien

_—Lo lamento Bella._ Dijo el apenado abrazándome fuertemente

_—No tienes porque lamentarlo, yo tengo la culpa._

_—No es cierto._ dijo mirándome fijamente, me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y me dio un tierno beso en los labios yo respondí con gusto a su beso y le sonreí con dulzura mientras nos sentábamos en el césped

* * *

**Este es el capitulo mas largo que hice en toda mi vida :O me dejo hasta sorprendida a mi xD :B **

**Bueno espero que les guste el Capitulo. Por fin.. Bella se harto y le conto que Alice es Melisa era hora ¿no? xD**

**En fin nos leemos.. en el próximo capitulo. Chau hasta pronto **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tomo los personajes sin ningún fin de lucro para hacer mis locas historias. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

** Capitulo 11**

Mis planes habían salido absolutamente mal. Edward no se donde se había metido, Bella estaba no se estaba aquí .. fingiendo ser una rubia y todo para besar a Edward. Hubiese elegido el disfraz de vampiresa. Me quede sola en el asiento tomando un poco de gaseosa coca cola, no quería tomar cerveza, aunque veía como muchos de la fiesta lo hacían La mayoría de la gente que invite no los conozco ni ellos a mí, pero entre más gente mejor la fiesta. Como estaba todo tan aburrido para mí, fui a la pista de baile, me dispuse a bailar moviendo mis caderas sensualmente. Quizás Edward me veía y me besaba, me abrazaba, me amaba, como quería que fuera. Seguí bailando hasta que sentí como unas manos se posaban en mi cadera y me giraban, cerré los ojos pensando que era Edward, él se inclino hasta mis labios. Hasta que vi unos ojos marrones, puse mis manos en su pecho y tironee de el para que me suelte.

_—¿quién eres?—_ dije gritando. Él se saca su mascara y puedo reconocer quien es... Jasper Withlock, el mejor amigo de Edward que ¿hacia acá? lo más importante ¿por qué trataba de besarme? El era guapo no lo podía negar, era alto, tenía el cabello rubio color miel y tenía bastante musculatura. Pero yo amaba a mi Edward estaba totalmente enamorada de él.  
_—Soy...—_ dijo él nervioso

_—Ya se quien eres, hazme el favor de dejarme en paz.—_ Dije secamente. Él se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

Algunas personas dijeron que Jasper estaba interesado en mí... pero... yo no lo puedo amar, yo amo a Edward. Admito que es guapo, pero no tiene lo que ''mi'' Eddy tiene. Aunque pienso como Jasper pudo reconocerme... ¿tan obvia era? pero era raro Edward no me reconoció ¿como pudo hacerlo? Deje de pensar en Jasper y volví a bailar en la pista de baile sensualmente. Aveces sentía como Jasper posaba los ojos en mí, no le hice caso... creo que le deje muy en claro que no lo quiero y que no estoy interesada en él. Agotada de bailar todos los temas me senté a comer unas frituras. Jasper se puso enfrente mio y movió la boca para hablar.

_—Por lo menos... dime tu numero de teléfono.—_Dijo sonriendo

_—No lo se, lo voy a pensar.—_ Dije levantándome para ir hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Estaba harta de que me persiguiera, que insistiera. ¿cuando va a entender que quiero a Edward?  
él es mi único y verdadero amor. Me siento en el césped y veo como Edward se besaba con su ''novia'', debe ser esa perra que tiene como novia, por eso no me acepto. Ahora que lo recuerdo... conozco a su novia, por eso esta aquí... o por lo menos esta en la escuela. Furiosa me dispongo aplaudir para arruinarles su amor. Miro fijamente a Edward y el me mira con miedo

_—Eres un idiota, por esta zorra no me aceptas.—_ Me volteo a verla y veo que tiene el mismo vestido que tenía Bella, el mismo maquillaje, los mismos zapatos, la misma mascara. Mi amiga Bella... es su novia... Mis ojos se tornan brillosos por las lagrimas que están por salir de ellos —_¿Bella eres tú?—_ dije llorando, mientras ella me veía apenada

_—Yo.. Yo, lo puedo explicar...—_ dijo Bella sacándose su mascara

_No tienes nada que explicar, ¡eres una perra!,eres la peor amiga del mundo, sabias que lo quería pero igual como zorra que eres te fuiste con él._ Dije furiosa mientras lloraba inconsolablemente, ella también comenzó a llorar-

_—¡Alice! vete, nosotros estamos bien juntos, es tu amiga... pero nos amamos.—_ Dijo Edward con lastima

_—¡Eres un sinico a ti... no te quiero ver nunca mas en mi vida.—_ Dije corriendo

—¡_Alice!— grito Bella_

Seguí corriendo sin escuchar las suplicas de Bella hacia mi habitación No quería escucharla, mi mejor amiga me había traicionado, le confié todo a ella, era mi hermana. Se burlo de mi en mi propia cara, como tonta... pensando que Bella me ayudaba en todo, ella solo estaba con Edward besándose mientras se reía de mí sufrimiento. Seguro que les divertía ver como la patética de Alice Brandon lloraba y ellos besándose Los odio con todo mi alma, se merecen lo peor en el mundo. Seguí llorando constantemente por el sufrimiento que me hacia ver a mi ''mejor amiga'' con el chico que amaba. Me lo esperaba de todas las zorras de este colegio, pero no de ella... de ella... no.

_—¡Alice!,abre la puerta.—_ Grito Bella

_—¡Vete!,no te quiero ver mas, Isabella.—_ Dije enojada. Sabia que cuando le decía Isabella estaba enojada de verdad

—¡_Alice!,por favor, hablemos.—_ Grito Bella llorando, mientras sentía como se recostaba en la puerta.  
_—No tenemos nada que hablar.—_ Dije sollozando y limpiándome las lagrimas

* * *

**Ohhh! Hace un montón quería subir este capitulo :D Por fin... Alice se dio cuenta :D :D por otro lado.. pobre Jasper, trata de hablar con Alice pero ella se niega a todo. Ella solita decide sufrir... Pero bueno**

**Nos leemos! en el siguiente capitulo. Un beso :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para mis alocadas historias que salen de mi extraña mente. Este capitulo es mas un especial de san valentin. Luego el otro va a ser mas serio, este tómenlo como un respiro, porque el siguiente capitulo va a hacer duro. En verdad... **

* * *

**Especial de San valentin:**

Vi como el sol entraba por las persianas de mí ventana, me dispuse a levantarme y a frotarme los ojos. Estaba agotada después del día agitado después de la fiesta de disfraces. Me di un baño y me puse mí shapoo favorito de fresas. Luego de darme una cálida ducha, me fui a vestir cómodamente. Hoy él día estaba soleado raramente en Forks... Pero igual aproveche el momento. Baje escaleras abajo y vi a mis padres sonriendo y dándose besos, parecían en una nube de corazón con cupido tirando flechas. Se besaban y yo solo pude sonreír al ver el amor que tenían mis padres. Aunque me pregunte porque tanto cariño en ellos. Visualice a las personas en él vecindario y todos estaban agarrados de las manos, abrazados, besándose. Fruncí el ceño confundida.

¿Por que todos están tan cariñosos? dije curiosa. La verdad que no sabia porque todos parecían estar en una nube de corazones flotando en el cielo o yo estaba ciega o todo el mundo estaba enamorado.  
¿No te acuerdas, cielo? dijo mí madre sonriente, gire mí cabeza en señal de que no lo entendía y ella sonrió de nuevo ¡Es día de san valentin!

Al escuchar eso mis orejas vibraron con la misma palabra repetida mil veces. Era la peor novia del mundo en el universo y todas las constelaciones Edward y yo eramos novios y no me había acordado de la fecha tan importante. luego de hacer el intento de llamar a Edward, mi novio para decirle _''feliz san valentin'',_ mi padre me detuvo diciéndome que verificara el coreo. Lo hice extrañada, porque nunca me pedían que lo abriera, pero asentí ya que aprecia que esa nube de amor tenia a todo el mundo hipnotizado. Yo no era muy romántica del todo, ni tampoco me ilusionaba con ''san valentin'' para mi era un marketing y el amor se expresa todos los días. Sin chistar me dirija al correo y vi que había una carta rosa con un pegante de corazón Lo abro y decía__

_**''Estar en tus sueños velando tus silencios, estar en tu vida soñando con amarte y pensando en ser tuyo, estar en tus caricias sintiendo que eres mia.''**_ Suspire mas abajo del sobre decía _**''si quieres saber quien soy... busca en el bosque ''.**_ Corrí rápidamente al bosque y cuando me aproxime ahí había una nota de mí admirador secreto.

_**''Tú sonrisa, tus ojos, tus abrazos y tus besos son lo suficiente para hacerme el hombre mas feliz de él mundo'' **_sonreí y vi hacia abajo** '' si quieres saber quien soy, busca en el restaurante de Port Angels''.** Seguí sus instrucciones siguiendo cada pista, averiguando quien era. Presentía que esa persona me veía y se burlaba de mí. Decidí olvidarme de eso y cansada de las notas vi la ultima nota en la Push que decía__

_**''Dejo mi mundo en tus manos para que lo adornes con tu sonrisa y lo ilumines con tu mirada, para que lo impregnes de amor y lo conviertas en felicidad.''**_._** ''esta es la ultima, búscame en el prado, si es que lo conoces''.**_ Lo cierto es que lo conocía un día Alice me hablo de que Edward siempre iba a un prado, un día conseguimos seguirlo y allí descubrimos el hermoso prado, así que sabia donde era. Mis pensamientos giraron, en que las únicas personas que lo conocían era.. Edward, Alice y yo. Sonreí segura al saber que era Edward quien me había preparado esa linda sorpresa y yo tan tonta como siempre.

En vez de ir a pie use mi camioneta chevy 1953. Conduje hasta el prado, me adentre a él... y pude ver a Edward Cullen sosteniendo un ramo de rosas, mientras se acercaba a mi con una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas.

—¡Así que eras tu!—. Dije sonriendole, mientras me hacia la desentendida. él me beso mi mano y luego me estrecho hacia él

—Él mismo, ¿vas aceptar un beso mio?— dijo sonriéndome

—Por supuesto.— Dejo las rosas a un lado y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Nos sonreímos los dos a la par y luego nos sentamos en el padre entrelazando nuestras manos, mientras nos mirábamos con cariño en los ojos. Me acerque a él y le deje otro beso el sonrió y me apretó mas mi mano

—Quiero pasar cada momento de mi vida junto a ti... Isabella Swan.— Dijo el acercándose más a mí.

—Yo también quiero pasar cada momento junto a ti.— Nos besamos por ultima vez, mientras contemplábamos el bello prado, que sellaba nuestro amor para siempre.

* * *

**Mori! de ternura ¿como pasaron el San valentin? ¿Novios? ¿Solos? Ojala que bien y junto a la persona que aman y si no recibieron nada.. El proximo año.. les espera algo mejor ;) Saludos **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para mis historias que salen de alguna neurona loca de mi mente (? Nos leemos abajo :D.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 13_**

Sollozaba mientras Edward me abrazaba por los hombros y me daba palabras de aliento. Estaba más que triste,  
mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana, me había dejado de tener confianza, nuestra relación nunca seria la misma desde ahora aunque me perdone.  
Me sentía muy mal por ella y por mí, era una perra enserio. Ella me confió todo a mí y yo solo jugué con ella. La quería pero quería a Edward también y no lo iba a dejar ir. Cuando el amor toca tus puertas no podes hacer nada. _Recuerdo ese día cuando Alice y yo eramos pequeñas teníamos diez años y juramos que sí nos enamorábamos nunca dejaríamos ir a ese chico... aunque costara._

—Bella...— Dijo Edward con una sonrisa triste

—¿Sí?— dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

—¿Tú me dejaras?— Me sorprendió esa pregunta, él tenía la inseguridad de que lo dejara o que me valla. Eso nunca iba a pasar, lo quería y siempre iba a estar con él, aunque Alice no quiera y nadie quiera.  
—¡Claro que no!— dije como sí me hubiesen dicho un insulto. Lo tome por la mejilla y le doy un tierno beso, que demuestra el amor y el cariño que le tengo. Él me responde con la misma intensidad y siento como sonríe entre mis labios.  
—Prometelo.—dijo él sonriéndome y dejando un beso en mi frente.  
—¡Lo prometo!. Yo Isabella Swan, nunca, nunca te abandonare ¿sí?— Le di otro beso, mientras nos quedábamos abrazados en el prado que simplemente lo llamamos como nuestro sitio.

Desde que estamos juntos este paso a ser nuestro lugar, para estar tranquilos, relajarnos sin que nadie nos diga nada. Siento que cuando estoy con él somos uno y eso me alegra.  
Nadie jamas me separara de él y lo juro. Capaz Alice piensa que este es un capricho adolescente, pero ahora que me doy cuenta... ella esta encaprichada con Edward aun sabiendo que el no la corresponde.  
Me gustaría poder decirle a Alice_ ''no lo quiero'' ''fue todo un error''._ Pero no es así, sí lo digo ese seria el error.

—Sabes que te amo.— Me arriesgue a decirle, el me miro con los ojos como platos y con un brillo que no supe describir en sus ojos. Sonreí y él me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas que siempre me derretía cuando lo veía.  
—Yo también te amo Bella, mucho mas de lo que te imaginas.— Él me estrecho junto a él y yo solo le sonreí —Nadie nos separara ¿sí? ni tu amiga ni nadie... solo quiero que estemos juntos.— dijo sonriendo

—Siempre lo estaremos...—

Luego de escuchar decir a Edward que me ama y que él escuchara que yo lo amo. Volví a mi casa con la sonrisa mas grande que había visto desde nunca, nunca fui tan feliz en mi vida. Edward me dijo que también me ama. Sonreí como tonta, hasta que mis padres carraspearon desde atrás Yo los mire curiosa, mientras mi madre me miraba con una sonrisa materna y mi padre solo fruncía el ceño. Me reí sabiendo de que ellos sabían que había salido con Edward. Mi padre me señalo el sofá para que me siente, solo pude rezar para que no tengamos de nuevo las patéticas charlas de sexualidad.

—Sí... quieres saber sí nos cuidados, te digo que no hicimos nada ¿sí?— dije sonriendo

—Ok, eso no lo quería saber, solo quiero que lo invites a cenar mañana casa, por la noche.— Dijo mi padre frunciendo el ceño, mientras miraba a mi madre con suplica esta solo le dirijo una mirada regañándolo y yo solo pude sonreír por eso. Sabia que mi padre nunca diría eso aunque mi madre seguro estaba insistiendo ya que lo quería conocer.  
—Mamá, ya se que eres tú la de la idea y me encantaría que viniera a cenar solo el tiene que aceptar.— Ella comenzó a chillar como una niña pequeña y yo solo rodee los ojos

Luego de eso llame a Edward para avisarle que viniera a cenar y él acepto gustoso por la invitació me confeso que le tenía un poco de miedo a mi padre, ya que sabía que el era policía le conteste que no se preocupara... que sí lo amenazaba con una escopeta tenía preparada la mochila con provisiones para escapar. Él rió y me dijo la palabra que más amaba que dijera.

—Bella, buenas noches, te amo.. dijo con dulzura yo también te amo—.

Colgué con un suspiro, mientras me acostaba en mi cama y pensaba en todo lo que me paso en el dí Edward me haya dicho te amo, me rompía completamente... todas las fuerzas que perdí cuando Alice se alejo de mí... ahora me recomponía y no podía estar mejor en mi vida. Sentí como tres golpesitos me sacaron de mis pensamientos conteste amablemente para que pasara y visualice a mi padre con una amable sonrisa y una cara que demostraba cariño.

—Bells, mañana también vendrán Alice y su novio.. como es tu amiga pensé que querías que estuviera.—  
—¿Qué?— dije sorprendida —¿Qué novio?— dije sin poder decir otra palabra

—Ella.. dijo que vendría con su novio.—

Me quede en shock... mientras trataba de averiguar que estaba tramando Alice para mañana a la noche.

* * *

**_Holaaa! :) Decidí subir hoy el capitulo.. porque estoy 100% feliz :D Aprobé las dos materias que me faltaron. Ahora sí a escribir :D Este capitulo capaz no es muy sorprende ni revelador, pero lleva algo que sí va hacer revelador. Una pista: Alice no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, va a hacer algo y tiene que ver con la cena. _**

**_Saludos :) y nos leemos proximamente_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer yo solo tomo todo eso para mis historias que salen todo de mi hermosa y traumada cabecita. Nos leemos abajo :D **

* * *

Era mediodía en Forks el tiempo estaba como siempre lluvioso, esperaba que capaz Alice no venga por la lluvia aunque lo dudo mucho... dudo que sea así No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche después de lo que me dijo Charlie de que Alice iba a venir a la cena. Mí día no estaba mejorando mucho... ya que la humedad del día no alegraba más mi humor. Mi móvil vibro y tenía un mensaje de Angela, seguramente se pasaría por casa... ya que el lunes empieza sus clases en el instituto de Forks, ojala ella pueda escucharme. Después de un largo rato debatiéndome sobre comer un bocado de la comida de mi madre o pedir pizza junto con mi padre, decidí quedarme en mi habitación sin comer nada, sí lo hacía seguro terminaría vomitando de los nervios. Sentí unos gritos de mi madre y estaba segura que estaba recibiendo Angela. Mi madre amaba Angela y a los Weber. Baje las escaleras y me encontré a Renée con Angela junto con mi padre.

—¡Bella!— dijo Angela dándome un cálido abrazo, ella era una de mis pocas amigas que me hacían sentir bien. Angela me daba mi espacio, las dos nos entendíamos con pequeños silencios ya que ella era tan tímida como yo.  
—¡Angela!,que gusto verte.— dije sonriendo

Angela me miro frunciendo un ceño y por mí expresivo rostro seguro sabe que paso algo, le sonrió diciéndole que todo esta bien... pero ella igual me lleva hacía mi habitación para pedirme una explicació sienta en mi cama y asiente... para que hable, no hacía falta decir mucho con Angela, ella siempre sabía que algo me pasaba. No se porque pero unos sollozos descienden desde el interior de mi garganta, ella me abraza mientras yo sollozo por todo lo que pasa, por Alice, por Edward, por la confundida que estoy y por la cena. Porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado. Ella susurra palabras de aliento, mientras me abraza y yo solo me refugio en los brazos de mi amiga.

—Es que... Alice..— Dije sin fuerzas para hablar

—¿Qué pasa con ella?— dijo Angela con una sonrisa calidad. Me seque las lagrimas con mis dedos y le conté todo lo que sucedía a Angela, desde el principio hasta el final. Sabía que no me iba a juzgar y fue así .. ella solo me miraba atentamente escuchando lo que decía y asintiendo. Cuando termine de contar todo lo que me pasa, ella me dio una sonrisa cálida de aliento y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Bells, yo creo que deberías hablar con tu amiga Alice.—  
—Lo intente pero no me deja explicarle.—  
—Intenta hacerlo de nuevo, si tan amigas son ella seguro sabrá perdonarte. Aparte por lo que me cuentas se nota que tú y Edward se quieren mucho.—Dijo sonriente

—Sí.—dije mientras una sonrisa boba aparecía en mis labios

Le di un abrazo Angela, mientras conversábamos sobre la nueva escuela yo le comentaba como son los chicos y la gente de allí.Seguro la aceptaran Angela es amable aunque un poco tímida pero va saber adaptarse... sí yo lo hice creo que ella también lo va saber hacer. Después de hablar tanto tiempo y mirar películas se hicieron las seis de la tarde. Yo trague en seco sabiendo que en cualquier momento la cena estaría lista. Angela se despidió de mí y le pregunte que pronto estaríamos más tiempo juntas iba hacer así. Justo cuando iba a tomar un vaso de agua mi madre me paro.

—Bella, tienes que poner los platos en la mesa.—Dijo mi madre sonriente

—Mamá, son las seis de la tarde.— Dije rodando los ojos

—Lo se, pero en menos de dos horas ya van a llegar.— Entre en pánico, mi padre me había dicho que iban a venir a las nueve no a las ocho

—¿Cómo en menos de dos horas?— dije asustada

—Sí, a las ocho van a venir, seguro no vas querer que Edward te vea así.— Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa

Subí escaleras arriba y me di una rápida ducha. Me puse unos pantalones de jean azules, una camiseta de tirantes negra con una campera verde oscura y como siempre mis inseparables converse. Llevaba el pelo suelto y me puse una pequeña base para que mis ojeras no se notaran mucho. Iba simple igual que siempre, no quería sorprender a nadie. Por un momento dude que Alice vendría como una diosa y yo este así vestida. Mi móvil vibro y era Edward. Me aviso que en unos minutos estaría aquí. Trague en seco y baje escaleras abajo. Charlie venía frunciendo el ceño, levemente en el living

—Papa, por favor, tratarlo bien ¿sí?— Él me miraba con dulzura, pero al nombrarlo su mirada se volvió oscura

—Tratare de hacerlo.— Dijo, mientras recargaba el arma que llevaba en mano. Fruncí el ceño asustada, aunque luego me rei por las ocurrencias de mi padre

Mi madre estaba que sonreía como una niña, mi padre fruncía el ceño y yo estaba nerviosa por todo. Había parado de llover lo que Alice no le dificultaba venir con tacones de mas de cuatro centímetros El timbre sonó y rece que no fuera Alice y '_'su novio''_. Mi madre abrió la puerta y una mueca de alegría la inundo. Rece con todas mis fuerzas que fuera Edward y así fue... fui a recibirlo con un beso en los labios. Se presento educadamente ante mi madre, hasta que llego el turno de mi padre. Al ver el arma en la mesa Edward se tenso yo reí por lo bajo mientras veía a mi padre con complicidad.

—Mucho gusto señor... soy Edward Cullen.— Edward le estrecho la mano a mi padre y el la tomo con desconfianza

—Se quien eres. Tendremos una charla tú y yo.— Dijo dándole un apretón, Edward trago en seco y yo solo pude reír.

La parte del tiempo me la pase ayudando a Renée con la comida que faltaba. Edward estaba con mi padre hablando de quien sabe que, aunque se notaba por la cara de Edward y Charlie que la charla no era nada cómoda Edward parecía que quería correr y mi padre parecía querer perseguirlo hasta la muerte. La cena estaba lista y Edward y mi padre parecían estar tranquilos como si hubiesen quedado en un trato. Sonreí al pensar que capaz Alice no llegaría y que estaba salvada de por vida. El timbre volvió a sonar y mi madre volvió a sonreír.

—Yo abro.— Dijo ella sonriente. Edward me miro preguntando que más vendría y yo le indique con la mano que esperara, aunque sabría que capaz no le agradaría mucho la visita, esperaba que no se enojara por no avisarle. Renée dejo pasar Alice y a Jasper ¿qué hacía él aquí? . Alice le pego en la costilla y el emitió un sonido de dolor. Esto era completamente extraño, Alice nunca me hablo de Jasper jamas y nunca mostró ceñas de interesarse por otro chico que no sea Edward. Aunque capaz lo hacia por despecho. Estaba confundida... no sabia que pasaba

—¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo Edward dándole un abrazo Jasper, el chico se veía angustiado por lo que pasaba, tenía un deje de culpa en sus ojos oscuros

—¡Somos novios!— dijo Alice sonriendo pacientemente

—Pero...Jasper tú nunca me comentaste nada que salias con Alice.—Edward mostraba sorpresa en sus ojos verde esmeralda, como sí nunca se hubiese esperado esta escena

—¡Esperen!, que alguien me explique esto... ¿cuando se pusieron de novios? Tú, nunca me hablaste de él ¿por qué te interesa ahora? ¿Edward sabías de esto?—dije frunciendo el ceño enfadada. Alice iba a responder, hasta que mi madre nos guió a los cuatro a la mesa calmando las tensiones

—Van a tener tiempo para todo eso, ¡ahora a comer!.— Dijo mi madre sonriendo mientras nos guiaba a la mesa

Tenía el claro presentimiento que de esta cena, nada saldría bien.

* * *

**Holaaa! ¿como están?.Por fin pude subir este capitulo, estuvo previsto para ayer... pero me distraje y me olvide. Todo pasa muy rápido ¡Oh my good! 101 comentarios.. juro que voy a morir :D gracias a todos. Por otro lado... el capitulo quince va a estar para el domingo por ahí. Después de el domingo no se sí voy a poder subir taaan seguido, empiezo la desgracia del colegio Y.Y ¡Pero en fin! un beso y nos leemos :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen. Todo le pertenece a Stephenie meyer yo solo los tomo para mis locas ideas que salen de mi cabeza :D **

* * *

Mi madre nos hizo sentarnos en la mesa, estaba bastante incomoda. Edward parpadea cada segundo con un tic nervioso yo mientras tanto miraba hacía el piso,Alice sonreía a mi padre mientras hablaban y Jasper parecía que iba a llorar. Aunque no eramos grandes amigos; era muy amigo de Edward y por lo tanto me sentía mal verlo así muchos decían que era un buen chico con todos, no buscaban problemas a diferencia de su hermana Rosalie. Mi madre empezó a gritar desde la cocina y todos fuimos corriendo hacía allí Mi expresión fue de horror al ver toda la comida quemada dentro del horno. Me golpee la cabeza y sentí como Alice daba una pequeña risa. La fulminé con la mirada y ella miro hacía otro lado. Contuve a mi madre; diciéndole que podíamos comer comida china. Rápidamente mis padres fueron hacía el restaurante de comida china a dar sus ordenes.

—Que asco de cena.— Dijo Alice en un susurro a Jasper, este asintió angustiado

—¿Para qué viniste?... si te parece un asco de cena.— Le dijo Edward, tratando de ser lo más educado posible, aunque con Alice no le salía ser así

Ella lo miro ofendida mientras pasaba su mirada observadora por la casa. Aunque ya conocía todas las partes de mi casa así que no le preste mucha atención a lo que hacía Alice. El silencio incomodo nos inundo y lo único que pude hacer es prender la tele para que el silencio tan horrible se vaya. Nos sentamos en el sofá esperando a que mis padres llegaran con la comida china. El tiempo paso rápido y estos llegaron. Hice una nota mental de agradecerles ya que había veces que tardaban casi una hora, por las ordenes. Mi madre puso la comida china en la mesa y nos dispusimos a comer. Mis padres les preguntaban la mayoría de sus dudas Alice y a Jasper... aunque mi ex mejor amiga me odie amaba la pareja que hacía con Jasper. Yo por lo tanto me dedicaba a comer y a mirar a mi plato. Me sentía bastante incomoda.

—Oh, sí, nos conocimos nos amamos y ahora estamos aquí juntos.. para siempre, siempre, siempre.— Dijo apretujados con Jasper, este le sonrió por primera vez en la noche, parecía una sonrisa sincera pero a la vez melancólica.

—Me alegro que hayan encontrado el amor las dos.— Dijo mi madre con voz de adolescente mientras nos veía a los cuatro sonriente.

La cena trascurrió normal, yo pensé que Alice iba a armar un escándalo por todo esto, pero en estos momentos pienso que hasta podríamos ser amigas. Aunque algo no me cierra de todo esto, no entiendo como Alice y Jasper están juntos de la nada... él es un buen chico y ella aunque se enoje también lo es. Aunque algo no me cierra de todo esto. Terminamos de comer, mi madre y mi padre fueron a lavar los platos y a guardar los objetos que estaban en la mesa. Me senté en el sillón... preguntándome donde estaba Edward y los demás, el fin de mis preguntas termino al ver a Jasper viene corriendo hacía mí.

—Bella tienes que ver algo.— Dijo Arrastrándome por mi brazo hacia mi habitación

—¿qué pasa Jasper?— dije sospechosa

El me toma de la cintura y me besa, pongo mis manos en su pecho para soltarle de su agarre pero él es mucho más fuerte que yo para hacerlo. Justo cuando me aparte Edward había entrado con Alice sonriendo malignamente, tenía una expresión dolida la de Alice fue algo parecida solo que fue falsa. Edward estaba casi por llorar miro Alice por el hombro y susurro algo que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos_ ''tenias razón ella no es para mí''_. Se alejo de la habitación y yo fui a correrlo. Justo cuando eramos felices nos tiene que pasar esto... nunca podemos estar felices sin que nadie se meta entre nosotros.

—¡Edward!—

Él se aleja rápidamente de mi casa conduciendo a toda velocidad en su volvo. Dejándome vacía y con un dolor interno que nunca podrá ocupar ninguna persona.

* * *

**Holaaa :) Ya se :B no me maten, tarde mil años para subir este capitulo y no es muy largo... pero luego de empezar la escuela casi ni puedo subir nada aquí y si lo hago voy a tardar bastante. No me quiero llevar mas materias este año. Estuve pensando en el final y creo que voy hacer algo trágico :$ no se imaginan que es :3 aunque todavía no lo tengo definido total faltan muchos capítulos para el final :)**

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro, para mis locas ideas. **

* * *

**_Capitulo 16_**

Estaba caminando en el instituto de colegio, enseñándole la institución Angela, la nueva chica. Por suerte ella era callada y entendió bastante bien que no estaba mucho de ánimos para reír A lo alejado del lugar lugar Alice, se encontraba con Edward riendo, aunque me sorprendió que Jasper también este allí después de todo lo que paso. Vi como Edward poso sus ojos en mí, corrí rápidamente la mirada tratando de mirar Angela. Ella me miro con una ceja alzada, sabiendo que algo raro pasaba allí yo solamente negué con la cabeza. Estaba segura que entendía que no quería hablar con nadie y que estaba deprimida. Terminamos el tour y nos sentamos a devorar unos pequeños sandwiches que compramos en la cafetería Ella se sentó en la misma mesa que yo y me sorprendí de nuevo ver Alice con los Hale y con Edward sonriente, miraba con arrogancia mi mesa. Trate de ignorarla mientras hablaba tranquilamente con Angela. Alice de un momento a otro saco su bandeja de la mesa de ellos y se sentó en la nuestra.

¿Puedo?  
Claro. Respondió Angela gentilmente con una sonrisa en la cara.

Comimos tranquilamente, ella notaba que estaba incomoda con Alice así que trato de relajar el momento hablando de cualquier cosa con Alice. Era fácil hablar con ella así que no le costo mucho. Cuando Angela decidió salir de la cafetería para ir al baño me tense y lo único que quería hacer es escapar de toda mi vida, de lo que pasa, de Alice, de Edward de todos y de todas. Ella me miro y me sonrió externamente.

Bella, lamento mucho lo que paso. Dijo ella sonriendo tristemente como

¿qué lo lamentas? sí tú fuiste la que provocaste todo esto. Ella me miro decepcionada y con una tristeza en sus ojos que hasta yo sentía culpa de verlo.  
¿cómo puedes decir eso? yo nunca hice nada Bella, trate de convencer a Edward de que tú no fuiste, pero Jasper le dijo que tú lo provocaste... lo siento amiga, no puedo hacer nada más. dijo ella abrazándome, la abreza fuertemente, extrañando todo el cariño que me brindaba mi mejor o mi ex mejor amiga Alice.  
Pero... dije sin poder contener unas lagrimas que se me caían Alice las limpio fragilmente, mientras me abrazaba más fuerte. Una parte de mí sintió confianza por ella ¿por qué me mentiría?. Había muchas posibilidades de que sea así... ¿pero sí no lo era?  
Bella, no se exactamente lo que paso... pero Edward esta enojadisima contigo piensa que tú provocaste a Jasper ya que él le dijo eso. Trate de convencer a Edward que tú lo amabas y eso... pero amiga... créeme que no pude. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Lo entiendo, agradezco tu esfuerzo.

Abrace a mi amiga, extrañaba abrazarla y sentir su calidez. Ella era mi amiga desde hace años y no podía creer que por un chico hubiese pasado todo esto. Seguía amando a Edward, pero sentía que ella lo aceptaba por primera vez. Tal vez sí se enamoro de Jasper y ella también esta en una lucha interna. Lo único que pude pensar es que nos teníamos que apoyar las unas a las otras. Me miro y sonrió mientras me acunaba en sus brazos, cuando hacía siempre que tenía una crisis por cualquier cosa.

¿amigas? dijo ella sonriente

Amigas. dije sonriente

* * *

**¡Hola! ya se estoy super desaparecida. Pero no se que me paso y se me esta terminando toda la inspiración, hoy no se como... pero desperté con una idea :3 xD Ademas que la escuela y todo, tendría que estar estudiando... xD Pero sabía que sí no lo escribía ahora no lo escribía nunca. xD **

**Saludos y nos leemos :) OMG no puedo creer todos los reviews que tengo... D: Gracias :D **

**Otraaaa cosaa xD Les cuento que tengo un nuevo nick :$ estaba cansada del otro y me puse este nuevo nick, también tengo una nueva historia :$ otra inspiración de mi cabeza xD **

**Ahora si me despido... Saludos **


End file.
